Indulto
by Naughty Luce
Summary: HD. Heero est un matador sur la voie de la renommée. Il rencontre par une série de hasards qui fâche, Duo, un militant anti-corrida. Il s'agit maintenant de choisir entre faire une passe, ou prendre le taureau par les cornes.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Natsu (Naughty Luce)  
Titre : Indulto !  
Genre : romance, humour, angst, et d'autres trucs.  
Disclaimer : rien namoi  
Dédicace à : vous tous ! Et Lou Celestial et Mithy

Note de l'auteur : **Je regardais tranquillement un épisode de Bugs Bunny (eho, pas de commentaire ! Les Looney Tunes c'est toute mon enfance ! XD)… quand TOUT A COUP je me retrouve sur Wikipédia à lire comment se passent les corridas ! A n'y RIEN comprendre, je vous l'accorde. Et PAF ! Ca fait une (choca)-fic !**

Note 2 :** cette fic n'ayant pas pour but de disserter sur les avis divergents concernant un sujet délicat (les métiers de toreros et les corridas), je vous serai très reconnaissante de ne ****pas débattre dessus****. C'est une romance entre deux persos de Gundam Wing (ou plus ? :p) qui ont eux-mêmes des avis différents sur un sujet, c'est CA qui nous intéresse ^^. Ne croyez pas que je pense l'intégralité des personnalités de cette fic, parce que sinon je vous autorise à croire que je suis schizophrène XD Ce qui n'est pas le cas, je vous rassure ^^**

Note 3 (la dernière !) :** Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles erreurs que je peux commettre concernant le milieu de la tauromachie. Figurez-vous qu'à part ce que j'ai pu en lire, je ne m'y connais pas ! Et je ne suis pas non plus spécialiste en l'élevage de bovins en général (j'ai quelques notions, mais vous me verrez pas à l'Amour est dans le Pré).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Et keep cool, ceci n'est qu'une ****fiction**** ^^V**

* * *

_**Indulto !**_

_Prologue - 8 ans plus tôt - Dans les coulisses d'une arène_

« -C'est bientôt à toi Heero. J'espère que tu es prêt.

-Oui.

o

L'adolescent n'attendait plus qu'une chose : entrer en piste.

Fouler le sable.

Provoquer.

Non… pas provoquer la foule. La foule, elle est ce qu'elle est.

Une spectatrice, une muse.

Mais son antagoniste…

Les yeux le fusillant.

L'encolure baissée, les cornes pointées vers lui comme un relevé de défi.

Tous les yeux serait rivés sur l'animal et lui, la danse macabre qu'ils allaient mener, et le bruit de la foule les encourageait.

Il avait toujours cru, après ces années de préparation mentale, qu'il ne ressentirait aucune émotion.

C'était le cas.

Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage.

Son combat devait être parfait.

Il serait parfait.

o

-Je viens de croiser Odin. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était fier de son fils. Il te regardera depuis les _barreras (1)_.

-Hn.

-Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à tuer des taureaux ?

o

L'ancien matador se moqua gentiment du jeune.

Ils savaient tout deux que ce n'était pas le sang le plus important.

C'était la danse. Le lien avec l'animal. Le duel.

o

-Avant de les tuer, il faut les combattre. Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse comme un adversaire hors pair.

-Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu être ton _apoderado _(2).

-Hn. Et je ne pouvais pas en avoir de meilleur.

o

Le matador ébouriffa la tête de l'adolescent.

Raaah… que c'était chiant. Heero avait mit une demi heure à leur donner une forme potable.

o

-Tu es trop sérieux pour ton âge. Ca me plait, je n'aime pas les gamins. »

_« Ce petit est exceptionnel. 17 ans et il fait déjà sa première novillada piquée (3) avec faena de muleta (4). Il progressera vite. Il sera très bientôt matador.»_

o

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce gosse avait grandit trop vite.

Il savait déjà tout des corridas avant d'entrer à l'école taurine.

Il était aussi doué que ses camarades plus âgés.

Il prenait sa passion comme une mission.

Enfin… en dehors de la _ganaderia_ (5) et des arènes, c'était un garçon tout à fait normal. Plaisantin, sociable, ouvert aux autres avec quand même une petite réserve de timidité.

Mais en face des taureaux, il avait le regard d'un tueur.

Un tueur qui pose toujours la même question à sa proie :

« Es-tu noble ? »

**TBC**

* * *

(1) **barreras** : meilleures place de l'arène, les plus proches de la piste.

(2) **apoderado** : en gros et pour faire simple, c'est le manager du torero.

(3) **novillada **: corrida qui oppose les jeunes toreros (novilleros) par encore matador à des taurillons.

(4) **faena de muleta** : travail de passes qui prépare le taureau à la mise à mort.

(5) **ganaderia** : élevage de taureaux de corrida.

**Petite explication complémentaire pour pas être trop perdu dans le sujet :**

Un torero est un homme qui combat les taureaux. Il y en a plusieurs sortes : picadors, matador, peón… Chacun a un rôle ou un grade différent (le novillero, comme l'est Heero dans ce prologue, est un matador débutant). Le matador est celui qui termine la corrida et qui tue le taureau avec des « passes » -le fait d'éviter la charge du taureau en jouant avec une cape, puis une muleta (un drap rouge spécial)-.

* * *

**Voila ! Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche. L'histoire en elle-même commencera juste après !**

**Pour ceux qui se demandent « pourquoi qu'elle a choisi ce sujet ? » : parce que c'est exotique, c'est conflictuel. Et ça m'a donné matière à écrire. C'est tout ! Je n'ai aucun message subliminal à faire passer. Moi, sur ff . net, je prône l'amûûûr chez mes chers g-boys… et/ou les différends ! Mais… qu'est ce que je dis… ?! Si ça se trouve, y'aura pas de romance dans cette fic ! Ah… mince… J'ai dis que y'en aurait juste au début… Bon. Mais… j'ai dis que j'aimais le conflit ^^ (enfin comme je l'ai dit, c'est une chocafic ! Ou fic-à-choc :p)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos clics, reviews et follows ^^ Un merci aussi à **bony100clyd.

* * *

_-8 ans plus tard -_

_Ganaderia Jay Null, Camargue_

-Heero, tes épaules ! Mets les plus en arrière.

o

Le vieux matador, Jay Null de son nom ou J pour les proches, assis sur la barrière en bois de l'arène qui entourait le _ruedo_ (1), bailla profondément.

Il avait pleine confiance en son protégé et ne se souciait pas du petit _eral_ (2) qui chargeait sa cape, le frôlant presque à chaque fois, sans que ça ne dérange des deux hommes.

_« Quoi, mes épaules… ? Si je les mets plus en arrière, mes bras vont se décrocher de mon corps. »_

L'eral avait verrouillé sa cible la cape rose.

'L'était beaucoup plus large que l'homme à coté. Plus de surface à abattre. Si seulement il pouvait l'avoir au moins une fois !

o

-Je peux pas les mettre plus en arrière, répondit le brun flegmatiquement en faisant voler sa cape en l'air et en finissant d'effectuer une _rebolera_ (3) pour éviter l'animal.

o

Ce dernier donne un coup de cornes courroucé, pensant accrocher quelque chose et l'envoyer à terre, mais rien... Rien que le sol à ses yeux. Il releva aussitôt la tête devant le vide, à nouveau frustré de se retrouver avec rien ni personne devant lui alors qu'il y avait un gros bout de tissu rose qui s'agitait devant lui à peine deux secondes auparavant.

Il est où le gugusse qui l'énervait à tout le temps le provoquer depuis une demi heure ? Volatilisé encore une fois ?

Il tourne la tête et comme il s'en doutait bien, l'homme avait réussi à se téléporter derrière lui. Il l'appelait maintenant à une nouvelle passe, le bout de la cape traînant sur le sol, immobile et le fixant d'un air de défi.

Encore cette maudite cape. Elle en voulait jamais assez !

Et franchement, il a vraiment la flemme d'y aller. Ca servait à rien ! A chaque fois il se retrouvait à donner des coups de tête dans le vent !

o

-Arrête là Heero, tu l'ennuies.

o

Ben voyons.

Des années qu'il faisait la même chose, mais avec des bêtes deux fois plus grosses, et à part ça, il ennuie les taurillons.

Le brun, le bras tendu tenant sa cape, et légèrement penché vers le sol, se redresse agacé et s'éloigna de la piste pour rejoindre la barrière, en jetant des coups d'œil attentif à l'animal, au cas où il déciderait à le charger.

Il est jeune et tout petit, à peine 90 centimètres au garrot, mais reste plus lourd et plus fort que le brun. S'il y avait collision, c'était pas les 75kgs tout sec d'Heero qui auraient raison de l'animal.

o

-C'est lui qui m'ennuie, répondit-il à son _apoderado_ en lançant sa cape par-dessus la barrière et en l'escaladant.

-Ca sert à rien de t'entraîner avec un _eral_ pour améliorer ta position si tu ne fais pas d'effort.

-J'ai aucune motivation quand je torée les jeunes. J'ai juste envie de les prendre par les cornes, leur sauter sur le dos et faire un rodéo.

-Tu ne tiendrais pas 2 secondes dessus.

-Oui mais au moins ça m'amuserait.

-Eh bien la prochaine fois, grimpe dessus, tombe, fais toi piétiner et casser 3 côtes. Ne te gène pas si ça t'amuse. J'aurais beaucoup plus de temps pour m'occuper d'autres toreros qui prennent les entraînements les plus basiques vraiment au sérieux.

-Non mais franchement J, à mon niveau, pourquoi emmerder un _eral_ comme ça, alors que je peux très bien travailler ma position et mon style dans mon salon ?

-De temps en temps c'est bien aussi de jouer avec eux, pour que tu prennes toujours les variables « bousculade et coup de cornes accidentels » en compte.

-Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie quand je combats une bête de 500 kg qui veut ma peau ? Justement avec un taurillon, je suis beaucoup moins concentré, j'ai l'impression qu'il est inoffensif. Je ferais mieux de m'entraîner avec une génisse à la _faena_ (4), ça me serait plus utile, et à toi aussi.

o

Oui mais on fait pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Y'a des fois où on varie les exercices.

Evidemment les entrainements les plus basiques était d'une rigolade pour les confirmés. Il fallait donc les transformer en autre chose, voir le coté délicat et sérieux. C'est bien beau de s'entraîner dans son salon, mais avec un animal en face de soit, c'est plus réaliste.

J observe d'un air perdu le petit taurillon marcher comme une âme en peine sur la piste et se demandant bien ce qu'il allait lui arriver en suite (c'est pas que, mais ses copains lui manquaient).

o

-Heero, Heero… Tu es trop jeune, trop impulsif et trop sûr de toi.

-Je suis un des plus jeune matadors et j'ai le même niveau que certains qui ont dix ans de plus que moi.

-Et tu as pris la grosse tête.

-C'est même toi qui me l'a dit !

-Oui mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être vaniteux. C'est très désagréable.

o

Heero n'était pas boudeur. Mais quand il était renfrogné contre son _apoderado_, il pouvait perdre 10 ans d'âge mental en 2 minutes.

Ah, les jeunes mâles, quand ils se mettent en tête d'affronter les vieux sages…

o

-C'est pas ton jour aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu n'es pas de bonne humeur ? Demanda J en touchant distraitement un bout de sa moustache.

o

Touché.

Quelqu'un qui ne connait pas Heero aurait pu dire que du haut de ses 25 ans, c'était un gamin capricieux et mal éduqué.

Heero soupire et donne un petit coup de talon à la barrière, la tête baissée.

o

-Dans une semaine, la feria de Dax commence… et je vais devoir toréer avec Zechs le 5ème et dernier jour, pour finir en beauté.

o

Zechs, cette asperge qui le regarde de haut, avec sa sœur, ce pot de colle qui le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux à le faire pâlir de peur.

Il lui a bien fait comprendre, à celle là, qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune chance avec lui mais rien à faire, son petit sourire de fille lèche-bottes ne la quittait jamais.

o

-C'est rien que ça !

-Ce mec me sort par tous les trous.

-C'est normal, il a les chevilles encore plus enflées que les tiennes.

-Il me prend de haut parce qu'il est plus âgé, il se croit meilleur, il est hypocrite et il me provoque en public avec un putain de calme courtois… C'est juste insupportable.

-Toi aussi tu es calme et courtois avec lui. Tu l'énerves surement autant que lui t'énerve. Et comme tu l'as dit, tu es plus jeune que lui mais vous avez à peu près le même niveau. Bon, il a un style meilleur que le tien, mais tu le talonnes, et ça lui fait peur.

-Mon style est mieux ! Zechs est ridicule, il en fait trop.

-Ce n'est pas l'avis des présidents et des spectateurs. Il était peut-être un peu étrange au début de sa carrière, mais il l'a bien élaboré avec les années.

-Tu parles. Il a des allures de tapette.

-Non Heero. Zechs a plus de classe. Ton style est moins original.

o

Le ton tranché de J coupa net l'envie d'Heero de lui répondre.

o

-Et puis tu me fais bien rire, puisque t'en es une de tapette, ajouta-t-il un peu moqueur.

-Non. J'aime les hommes. C'est différent. J'ai pas des manières et je me promène pas la main en avant et le poignet cassé.

-Franchement tu exagères. Zechs n'est pas comme ça quand il combat un taureau.

-Ben moi c'est comme ça que je le vois.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer le style des autres, mais pas de le juger.

o

Heero se tu une nouvelle fois. Le don de son _apoderado_ pour lui clouer le bec, avec une morale pour laquelle on doit forcément être d'accord sinon on est un connard, était exécrable. A croire qu'il était son deuxième père…

… Merde, c'est un peu le cas.

Ok, c'est moche de juger un collègue comme ça. Mais Zechs c'est pas n'importe quel collègue, c'était Zechs !

Un connard ! Une raclure ! Une charogne !

o

-Allez, ne te prends pas la tête à cause de lui. On doit tous être solidaires, on a la même passion.

-Je sais que pendant toute la durée de la feria, au lieu de l'apprécier, je vais penser au fait que je vais devoir me faire comparer à lui…

-Tu n'es jamais content. La dernière fois, tu avais toréé avec lui le premier jour, il avait obtenu les 2 oreilles et la queue de ses taureaux alors que toi, seulement les oreilles (5), et ça t'avait miné pendant tout le séjour. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?

-Une feria sans lui !

-La prochaine fois surement. Mais ce n'est pas toujours possible.

o

Eh non. S'il y avait beaucoup de matadors et s'ils ne se voyaient pas dans toutes les ferias, de temps en temps ils étaient amenés à se croiser, dans la ville ou dans l'arène, et parfois à combattre ensemble.

C'était le cas depuis que Heero avait prit l'alternative (6) cinq ans auparavant, et s'il n'avait pas eu un talent notoire pour le métier, un ancien matador de qualité comme _apoderado_, et un peu de chance, ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Donc il pouvait à présent toréer durant la même corrida que Zechs, à ses cotés (bref, d'un emmerdement maximal).

C'était à peu près à partir de cette période qu'Heero était devenu allergique à cette insignifiante vermine de grande perche blonde de sa race de… _« Bon… je vais me calmer. Penser à lui, c'est me rabaisser. »_ …méprisable bouse de… _« JE. ME. CALME. »_

C'est à ce moment que débarqua une furie à la longue chevelure blonde… et au regard de démon quand elle était en colère. A l'évidence ça devait être le cas, mais J ne s'en formalisa pas. Une fille, ça a toujours des raisons pour être en pétard. Râler est leur sport quotidien.

o

-Ah, Dorothy, c'est à cette heure que tu arrives ?

-Je t'emmerde.

o

…

Ne pas se méprendre. Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Dorothy _adore_ son _apoderado_.

o

-Ohlala… vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi les jeunes ? Je ne suis pas le punching ball de vos malheurs.

-Je n'ai pas de malheur, je vais _très_ bien.

-C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? C'est à cause de ton ex ?

o

La blonde feint un rire ironique.

Ce mec avait beau être un dieu pour elle, quand elle n'était pas d'humeur, tout et tout le monde lui faisait chier.

o

-Très drôle. C'est vieux ça, et s'il n'y avait que ça…

-Bon alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ca te regarde pas, répondit-elle sèchement. Bon, on commence ?

o

Cette fois un brin irrité, J soupire.

o

-Bien, je vois qu'il y en a pas un pour relever l'autre aujourd'hui. Débrouillez-vous sans moi. Dorothy, ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt.

o

J descendit de la barrière en bois, lança sa veste sur une épaule, mit son autre main dans sa poche, et planta les deux jeunes à l'allure déconfite (surtout Dorothy qui aurait pu se transformer en volcan en éruption à cet instant).

o

-Quoi ?! Mais il est pas sérieux ! J'ai été prise en otage par ma vieille voisine qui voulait que je lui fasse ses courses !

-En même temps t'as vu comme t'as été aimable, répondit Heero en haussant les épaules.

-Je suis sûre que tu l'as barbé juste avant que je vienne, t'as préparé le terrain pour qu'il me jette !

-T'étais pas obligé de faire ta chiante. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois ?

-Rien, toi non plus ça te regarde pas.

-Dis le moi ou moi aussi je me casse et tu rangeras l'eral toute seule.

-Mais bordel, c'est rien je te dis ! Je fais de l'hémorragie utérine ! T'es content ? On peut y aller ?

-De… quoi ?

o

Jamais entendu parler de ce nom. Mais ça devait être douloureux ou très enquiquinant pour que la blonde soit agacée par un chantage aussi injuste.

o

-J'ai mes règles, Ducon ! Tu veux que je te montre aussi ?!

-Ah…

o

Pas gêné pour un clou, parce qu'il était officiellement « le meilleur ami gay de Dorothy » (par définition : animal de compagnie humain), le brun se sentit lassé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de supporter tous les détails plus ou moins insignifiant de la vie des nanas, et notamment celle de Dorothy. En même temps, mieux valait ne pas contrarier la jeune femme, surtout si on devait la fréquenter presque tous les jours.

La jeune femme ramassa la cape au pied de la barrière et la lança à Heero, la sienne dans son autre main. Les deux jeunes entrèrent en piste à la rencontre du taurillon.

o

-Bon, perdons pas plus de temps, déclara Heero. L'odeur d'une femelle en chaleur va peut-être stimuler un peu plus l'_eral_.

o

Et après avoir évité en un coup de rein un magistral coup de pied au cul, Heero éclata de rire.

Souvent, Dorothy avait le pouvoir d'absorber toutes les ondes négatives du brun avec sa propre mauvaise humeur. Ce qui était d'une utilité telle qu'en contrepartie, il pouvait bien la laisser le posséder en tant qu'animal de compagnie humain.

* * *

_Dax_

-Et hop ! Dernier flyer, s'exclama un natté tout à fait satisfait.

o

Il se sentit bien dans sa peau, complètement détendu. C'est bon pour le motiver à retourner travailler.

Le soleil ne le rendait que plus gai, même s'il faisait un peu chaud.

o

-Piouf, c'est pas trop tôt, répondit une brunette. C'est vraiment chiant de devoir faire tous les parkings pour coincer ces flyers sous les essuies glace. Surtout pour ce que ça sert…

-Ben peut-être que sur 30 flyers, y'en a au moins 1 qui ne finira pas par terre ou à la poubelle. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Et pourquoi on les distribue pendant la pause de midi et deux ? On crève de chaud sous ce caniar !

-Parce que justement c'est la pause et c'est à cette heure qu'il y a le plus de monde en ville.

-Ouais ben toi t'es un mec, ça te dérange pas de puer le fauve en retournant au boulot, mais moi c'est pas le cas et en plus je dois bosser en groupe dans une toute petite salle. Je vais asphyxier les gens autour de moi.

-Poulette, et l'Homme a inventé le déo !

-Trop de déo tue le déo. Trop de déo pue le déo. Et trop de Duo qui pue le déo, tue le déo !

o

Petite tape derrière la tête pour la forme de la part d'un natté.

Nan mais. Oser insulter sa royale odeur corporelle remplie de testostérone.

L'odeur du Mâle après un effort… Un peu comme celle qu'on a le lendemain matin d'une nuit agitée.

Ok c'est peut-être pas la meilleure, et investir dans un parfum qui lui ressemble, c'est surement jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres. Mais avouez que des fois elle rappelle de bons souvenirs.

Et puis Hilde n'avait qu'à faire comme lui : acheter des lingettes rafraichissantes !

o

-Et trop de Hilde tue le Duo aussi ! Tu seras de corvée d'affichage la nuit de mardi pour la peine !

-Bof, c'est pas grave. Il fait frais et on a l'impression de commettre un délit, à placarder nos belles affiches n'importe où. Ca, c'est excitant !

-Ben désolé, mais ça sera sans moi. Je bosse tôt le lendemain. J'ai prévu de quitter en début d'après-midi pour voir quelqu'un. Je lui ai promis de me consacrer qu'à lui.

-Ohoooo… ça cache t'y pas quelque chose ?

o

Un éclat de rire franc du châtain.

C'était bien une remarque digne d'une Hilde assise aux première loges de la représentation de sa vie privée.

o

-Mais non, c'est un ami d'adolescence.

o

Le natté sourit à lui-même, pensif.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cet ami. Ils s'étaient donné peu de nouvelles, surtout à la fin. Les études les avaient pris tous les deux, surtout son ami. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir.

Des bons souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Les meilleurs de son adolescence.

_« Ouais… ça va être cool de se revoir enfin. »_

**TBC**

* * *

(1) **ruedo** : la piste de l'arène

(2) **eral** : taurillon âgé entre 1 et 2 ans.

(3) **rebolera** : passe de cape

(4) **faena** : dernier acte de passes de la corrida entre le matador et le taureau, préparant sa mise à mort (ou pas) -pour le cas d'une génisse, c'est pour tester leurs capacités et les sélectionner à la reproduction-.

(5) Les oreilles et la queue des taureaux, coupés après leur mort, sont des trophées pour les matadors. C'est leur nombre par an, avec celui des taureaux combattus, qui défini le classement des matadors.

(6) **alternative** : cérémonie du passage du novillero (jeune torero) au grade de matador.

**PECPPETPDLS (Petites Explications Complémentaires Pour Pas Etre Trop Perdu Dans Le Sujet) :**

La feria est une période de fête composée de plusieurs animations et attractions, comme des défilés, des spectacles, des courses de taureaux ou de veaux dans les rues, des corridas (avec des matadors), des novilladas (pour les toreros qui n'ont pas encore pris l'alternative -les novilleros-), des concerts et des bars ou restaurants en plein air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pitchoune NausS m'embête. Aussi j'ai décidé d'updater cette fic ce soir, en réponse à sa honteuse provocation publique dans sa fic « Ice and Fire » (allez lire si vous ne l'avez pas fait, soit-dit en passant, elle est géniale),… mais de couper le chapitre que je prévoyais de publier prochainement, niéhé ! :p**

**Ce chapitre est pour elle !**

* * *

_Dax, 13 aout_

Les groupes d'amis dans les rues, la foule, les couples, les touristes, les touristes, les touristes…

Les gens partout.

Les bars pleins à craquer, les restaurants aux fourneaux à plein feu, les groupes de musique sur les trottoirs.

L'enthousiasme, les bavardages, les rires, le bruit, la musique, la vie…

Un milieu de semaine plus agité qu'un week-end normal. Un soleil qui anime le monde, plus de touristes que de locaux.

Un plein après-midi où la chaleur ne diminue pas et la foule s'agite au fur et à mesure que la fête s'installe.

Deux hommes, dont un dépasse l'autre de 10 bons centimètres, attendent à un point de rendez-vous, les mains dans les poches, plaisantant de choses et d'autres en attendant un troisième qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver, une fois son boulot terminé.

Le plus petit des deux, un blond, regardant dans toutes les directions et essayant de percer la foule, écarquille les yeux en esquissant un sourire radieux quand il aperçoit enfin un visage familier de l'autre coté de la rue, et il lève la main pour se faire repérer.

o

« -Duo !

o

L'interpelé se retourne et à la vue du jeune homme qui l'avait appelé, son visage s'illumine. Et si Edith Piaf avait eu cette chance quand elle a perdu son mec dans cette foule, la fin de la chanson aurait été nettement moins dramatique. Les lèvres de l'américain dessinent un sourire Colgate Total, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches alors qu'il franchit la rue pour aller à la rencontre des deux autres hommes.

o

-Quatre ! Enfin !

o

Les deux jeunes qu'un rire de joie a prit, se font une franche accolade en se tapotant dans le dos comme quand on flatte une vache roumaine -pardon, un cheval-. Quand ils se séparent, leurs mains restent sur les épaules de l'autre.

-Duo, ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Depuis quand on ne s'est pas vu ?

-Un peu après la sortie de la fac. Ca fait un bail !

-Ohla oui… Le temps passe trop v… Aïe ! Hé ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? S'exclama le blond en tentant vainement de se défendre des faux coups de poings sur son crâne administré par un natté qui lui a presque grimpé sur le dos pour mieux immobiliser sa prise.

-T'étais sensé être mon meilleur ami et tu t'es cassé aux Etats Unis pendant tout ce temps !

-Pardon, pardon… mais tu sais, avec mes parents…

-Ouais, ouais… ils t'ont envoyé dans une école prestigieuse après t'avoir laissé faire ton rebelle à la fac… ET ALORS ? T'as eu des vacances ! Je t'ai invité à chaque fois et t'es jamais venu !

-Si ! Une fois !

-Génial ! Une fois en trois ans. Bonjour l'amitié.

-J'ai du bosser comme un malade si je voulais pas rester un an de plus la bas… J'avais pu de vie sociale ! Je te l'ai expliqué dans mes mails, se défendit Quatre.

-Ouais bah même tes mails, ils étaient rares à la fin. J'ai même été étonné que tu me recontactes le mois dernier. Et tu m'as pas dis grand-chose, bougonna Duo en retour.

-Je savais que tu habitais ici, et comme j'y allais, je préférais qu'on se raconte tout ce qui nous est arrivé de vive voix.

-Mouais. T'es en France depuis quand ?

-Presque un an. Mais AIE, arrête !

-Un an ? Mais tu me l'as même pas dis ! T'es pas venu me voir ! Tu m'as pas écris ni téléphoné pour m'annoncer ton retour ! Ami indigne !

-Désolé… ! J'ai trouvé un travail à Paris qui me bouffe énormément mon temps… et puis… j'ai rencontré Trowa.

o

Et sur « Trowa », le blond s'adresse au dénommé d'un regard tendre, regard qui lui est rendu.

Forcément, que peut-on répondre à un « j'ai rencontré Untel » accompagnée d'une œillade bovine digne d'un soap opéra dont l'histoire peut se deviner rien qu'à lire le titre ? Rien. Et connaissant le blondard, y'a rien à récupérer.

Duo plisse les yeux d'un air taquin, arrêtant son poing qui allait de nouveau frapper, gentiment bien sûr, le sommet du crâne de son ami pour s'amuser.

o

-Aaaah… je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as mieux à faire que de me voir. Et aussi pourquoi t'as refusé que je t'héberge et commandé une chambre à l'hôtel !

-Trowa Barton, Se présenta le nouveau sujet de la conversation en tendant une main qui fut chaleureusement empoignée par le natté.

-Duo Maxwell, enchanté.

-De même. Quatre m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Y'a intérêt ! On était comme cul et chemise du lycée à la fac.

-Et c'est moi qui m'excuse auprès de toi pour me l'être accaparé, je n'habite pas à Paris. Il n'y a que le week-end qu'on se voit.

-J'avais compris, t'inquiète. Mais UN week-end en un an, c'est pas la mort quand même.

o

Quatre pince ses lèvres, un peu honteux. Franchement honteux. Puis il cache son désarroi en entrelaçant ses doigts entre ceux de son homme.

C'est vrai. Il _aurait_ pu le recontacter. Maintes fois, même. D'ailleurs, à chaque semaine il se disait « je le ferai la semaine prochaine ».

Mais entre plonger dans les bras de son aimé et… et… et quoi d'autre ?

Honnêtement, quel monde existe-t-il le week-end à part Trowa dans son lit avec une coupe de Champagne ?

o

-Donc, Quatre, dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici avec ton mec ?

-Ben la feria bien sûr !

o

Et si le bruit d'une vitre qui explose ne se fait pas entendre, c'est tout l'impression que la décomposition du visage du natté donne quand il entendit ces mots.

Quatre se demanda bien comment il avait pu insinuer une insulte ou autre chose, Trowa resta stoïque.

Finalement, Duo, dont le sourire s'était envolé, résume la scène.

o

-_Quoi_… ?

-Bah oui ! La fête, les bars, les courses de taureaux…

-Tu _aimes_ ce genre de trucs ?

o

Re-vitre qui casse.

Non, la pyramide en verre du Louvre qui s'effondre.

Quatre ne sait pas où se mettre alors il tourne 7 fois la langue dans sa bouche en espérant que son honnêteté ne va pas faire effet d'une bombe atomique pour le natté.

C'est vrai, depuis quand Duo n'aimait-il pas la fête, l'alcool et l'animation ? Depuis que la Reine d'Angleterre prend des cours de catch ?

o

-Euh… en fait, quand je suis rentré en France l'année dernière, avec des connaissances on est allé à une feria, et j'ai bien aimé l'ambiance. D'ailleurs c'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Trowa. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais… cette tête ?

-Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas pour les corridas au moins ? Pitié, pas toi… !

o

« Pitié » ?

La non-compréhension du blond fait Trowa essayer de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Mais comme il est trop grand et comme le sol est solide, fatalement il n'y arrive pas. Heureusement que son air naturellement neutre le fait paraître presque invisible. Parce que lui, vétérinaire et chargé de s'occuper des taureaux pendant les corridas… et de quelques élevages de taureaux de combat quand il n'y en a pas, pourrait éventuellement être pour Duo une racaille potentielle.

Heureusement que Quatre a l'air de gérer la situation.

Ou pas.

o

-Euh… J'ai pas vraiment d'avis, Répond Quatre peu sûr, J'en ai jamais vu. Moi ce que je préfère, comme je te dis, c'est l'ambiance. Me retrouver entre amis dans un bar ou un resto, traîner dans la ville en pleine ébullition. Et puis les spectacles équestres aussi.

-Ah, ouf.

-Pourquoi « ouf » ?

-Non parce que sinon, il aurait fallu se dire au revoir maintenant. Je t'adore Quatre, mais je suis absolument contre la maltraitance des animaux. Les corridas, les courses de taureaux tout ça… non seulement c'est con, mais en plus c'est inhumain. Je fais partie de l'association anti-corrida de Dax.

-Aaaah… intéressant ! Il va falloir que tu nous en dises plus.

o

A ce moment, Duo bredouille vite-fait un « excusez-moi , bougez-pas » et retrouve son air jovial à la vue d'un couple -visiblement- d'amis à qui il échange quelques mots en serrant la main de l'homme inconnu et en faisant la bise à sa copine.

Trowa en profite pour parler bas et furtivement à l'attention du blond, parce qu'il semblerait qu'il puisse y avoir une mésentente bien plus grave par la suite.

o

-Quatre… Heero, Dorothy et WuFei ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre… Tu crois pas qu'il va y avoir un souci si Duo apprend que Heero et Dorothy sont des toreros et que WuFei partage leur passion ?

-Oui, je sais, lui répondit-il angoissé. Figure-toi que j'y pense. Je savais pas du tout pour l'association de Duo. Ca fait presque quatre ans qu'on s'est pas vu.

o

Un « allez, à plus ! » leur indique que le natté abandonne ses amis à leur promenade et revient vers les deux jeunes hommes. Il parait plus détendu.

o

-Donc t'es là pour la feria… S'adresse t-il à Quatre pour reprendre la conversation où elle en était.

-Tu n'aimes pas la corrida, mais avoue qu'autant d'animation dans la ville, c'est quand même cool ! Je me suis dis que comme t'aimais sortir, ça serait sympa. Ca nous rappellerait notre jeunesse estudiantine, surtout après les exams.

-Ouais… ça va. C'est bon t'as gagné, t'as raison. Et je fais toujours plein de rencontres, surtout pendant les soirées, héhé.

-T'es célibataire ?

-Et libre comme l'air, ouaip.

o

Quatre se tourne vers Trowa.

o

-Duo est assez… frivole.

-Erreur, Interrompt le natté en levant un doigt rectificateur. Je me lasse vite de mes conquêtes, c'est tout.

-Bref. Et moi j'ai plutôt tendance à préférer me caser. Au lycée et à la fac, c'était pareil. Il me désespérait à courir à droite à gauche…

-C'est _toi_ qui me désespérais, avec tes visions de la vie toutes roses toutes candides.

-Il n'a pas vraiment changé alors, répondit Trowa en regardant Quatre d'un air complice.

o

Il se vit affublé d'un coup de coude renfrogné par le blond, avant de se faufiler derrière lui et l'enserrer de ses bras, ce qui arracha un gloussement niaiseux à Quatre.

Duo les regarda mi-amusé, mi-attendrit, en haussant un sourcil. « Trouvez-vous une chambre » aurait été la juste phrase à brandir pour se débarrasser de deux amoureux qui font soudainement tâche.

o

-Dites, est-ce que je vais tenir la chandelle tout le temps ? Non parce que sinon je demande à des potes de venir, comme ça je me sentirai moins intrus.

-Tu n'es pas un intrus, Duo…

-Je sais, mais quand j'accompagne un couple, c'est l'impression que ça me donne. Et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Ca serait plus sympa, non ?

-Euh… des potes de ton association ?

o

Un militant contre le métier et la passion des amis de Trowa, ça suffit bien. Pas besoin de rameuter la bande. Autrement ça finirait en bain de sang.

o

-Entre autres, ouais. Hilde fait aussi partie de l'assos'. Tu sais, ma nouvelle meilleure amie, ta remplaçante. Celle qui m'a récupéré une fois que tu m'as abandonné pour partir aux US !

-Arrêêêête… je ne t'ai pas abandonné, j'ai pas eu le choix.

-Bref, elle est géniale cette fille, c'est mon alter égo, ma doublure, mais en nana. Elle te plaira, j'en suis sûr !

o

Quatre se mord les lèvres comme si on lui avait enfoncé un thermomètre froid et râpeux dans son royal arrière-train, d'autant qu'il se sent tirailler par son ami à qui il a rarement pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et son petit ami qui ressert discrètement sa prise sur lui… et à qui il ne peut tout simplement rien lui refuser.

o

-Ben… en fait c'était toi que je voulais voir. J'ai pas envie de me faire voler la vedette, je te veux pour moi tout seul !

-Egoïste !

o

Le natté rit, capitulant.

Après tout, c'est vrai que s'il avait accepté de rencontrer son vieil ami sans s'entourer de ses nouveaux, c'est bien parce que les retrouvailles devaient être privées pour être pleinement appréciées.

o

-Ok, Ajoute-il, Mais n'empêche, moi je dois te partager avec ton mec.

o

Trowa senti que c'était le bon moment pour annoncer l'arrivée d'autres -et non des moindres- personnes.

o

-J'ai des amis qui doivent nous rejoindre plus tard, si ça peut te rassurer, Duo. Tu rattraperas le temps avec Quatre, et moi je serai pas loin avec eux.

-Ok, ça marche ! Ils habitent ici ou ils sont venus pour la feria aussi ?

-Ils sont venus… pour la feria.

o

Ben quoi, c'est pas faux.

Préciser qu'ils sont venus pour recevoir un salaire parce que deux d'entre eux participent à une corrida n'est absolument pas nécessaire.

o

-Y'a encore un couple parmi eux ?

-Non, nous formons un groupe d'amis. Un d'entre eux, WuFei, a déménagé et nous ne le voyons pas trop souvent, mais il fait et fera toujours partie de la bande.

-Ok, bon ben on fait quoi, on s'installe quelque part ? Demanda Quatre avec enthousiasme et pour changer de sujet.

-Moi j'ai un peu la dalle, répondit le natté. Ca vous dit de grignoter un truc ? Les petits stands de bouffe me font de l'œil…

-Toujours un ventre à ce que je vois… Allez c'est bon. Et on s'installera à coté d'un groupe de musique de rue. Au fait, il n'est même pas 16h, comment ça se fait que tu es sorti de ton garage si tôt ?

-J'ai commencé très tôt ce matin, et je n'ai pris qu'un quart d'heure de pose à midi. Mais demain il faudra que je bosse aussi pendant les horaires habituels. On se verra donc vers 19h.

-Et vendredi ?

-Vendredi… Duo soupire. Vendredi le patron nous a obligé à prendre un jour de RTT, il considère que la feria est importante, fait partie de l'histoire de la ville blablabla, et que c'est la bonne occasion d'avoir un week-end de 3 jours. Tu parles, il avait juste envie de flâner dans les rues et de courir après les taureaux comme un con.

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même !

-Pour le week-end, non. C'est le contexte qui m'énerve. Pour la peine j'avais envie de boycotter ce principe et de venir bosser. Mais j'aurais été le seul, donc j'aurais pas eu le droit.

-Mais de toute façon, vous n'auriez pas eu beaucoup de clients pendant cette période.

-Héhé, raison de plus ! On n'aurait pas été débordé de taf !

-Moi je suis bien content qu'il n'a autorisé personne à travailler vendredi. Je peux te voir plus longtemps !

-Mon ptit Quat' ! »

o

Les trois hommes entamèrent le pas dans la bonne humeur, sans aucune destination particulière en tête. Et si Duo cru être discret en glissant à l'oreille de son ami « il est pas très bavard ton mec, est-ce qu'il se fatigue trop la langue en faisant autre chose… ? », un « non effectivement je ne parle pas beaucoup quand je rencontre des gens nouveaux, et je te prierai de laisser ma langue faire ce qu'elle veut en privé » amusé. Duo éclata de rire, pas du tout gêné, rire qui lui fut rendu.

Mais… comment annoncer à Duo que « les potes de mon mec vont finir en compote, te connaissant » ? Ca, Quatre n'en sait rien. Trowa n'a pas trop son mot à dire, il est la pièce -de Quatre- rapportée, même si la rencontre avec tous ses potes était aussi prévue depuis longtemps.

Tout annuler à cause d'un différent ? Quatre a pourtant eu l'occasion durant les derniers mois de rencontrer les amis de son homme, et a pu les apprécier. Il jurait même, avant de savoir pour l'aversion des corridas de Duo, que celui-ci les aimerait aussi.

Dommage qu'un gros petit détail vienne flouter le tableau.

Cette rencontre allait finir en Radeau de la Méduse.

**TBC**


End file.
